


Como en los viejos tiempos

by KarenHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el aniversario de la fundación de Konoha y toda la aldea se encuentra de fiesta, entre ellos, Tsunade y Jiraiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como en los viejos tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic participa en el Reto 'De dichos y refranes' del foro Retos Kunoichi de Fanfiction.net." Desde hacía un tiempo quería escribir algo con esta pareja y fue ahora cuando vi mi oportunidad.

Era el aniversario de la fundación de Konoha y toda la aldea se encontraba de fiesta, rondaban las diez de la noche, pero las lámparas y las alegres risas seguían iluminando el poblado.   
Parecía un festival tradicional, con los locales de comida y dulces abiertos y llenos al tope, y coloridos puestos de juegos a lo largo de la calle. 

La Aldea de la Hoja exhibía un ambiente tranquilo y animado, sin ninjas armados acechando a cada esquina, sino con personas que vestían alegres kimonos y yukatas con coloridos estampados, la rutinaria tensión de los shinobis convertida en un alegre festejo.

Entre los ninjas había un par que destacaba. Jiraiya y Kakashi, sentados ante sendos vasos de sake conversaban, aunque quizás lo correcto sería que Kakashi mantenía una conversación, porque hacía ya un rato que todo lo que el Sannin hacía era musitar incongruencias, eso debido al alcohol que hacía ya varias horas consumía y que a pesar de todo no lo detenía de pedir más.

Súbitamente, la multitud alrededor de ellos estalló en enérgicos vitores.

Tsunade, nieta del Primer Hokage y actual líder de la aldea acababa de entrar al local, seguida de Shizune y Ton-ton. Llevaba puesto un precioso kimono de seda verde azulado, cuyos bordes eran de color morado oscuro y representaba el diseño de un dragón púrpura; lucía un pronunciado escote en “v” que ponía en evidencia sus atributos y se había recogido el cabello en una sola coleta alta, lo que le daba un aire refrescante.

Jiraiya le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras golpeaba a Kakashi en el hombro y le señalaba a la Hokage.

–¿Es Tsunade? –preguntó, a lo cual su compañero respondió con un asentimiento estoico–. ¡Dios! –murmuró Jiraiya–. No la veía con kimono desde… bueno, desde… –elevó los dedos de la mano izquierda y comenzó a murmurar palabras inteligibles –. ¡Desde antes de la guerra! –exclamó, aparentemente habiendo conseguido contar los años–. Ha cambiado –dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que volvía la vista al vaso de sake y se lo empinaba nuevamente.

Kakashi sólo asintió, sin prestarle verdadera atención; hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar lo que el Sannin decía.

Lentamente, Tsunade se acercó a su mesa, sonriéndoles socarronamente.

–¿Tan temprano y ya estás así, Jiraiya? –preguntó, mientras Kakashi asentía respetuosamente y le cedía su lugar–. Eres una vergüenza. Kakashi, un gusto verte –le saludó, sonriéndole.  
Se sentó frente a Jiraiya, en tanto que Kakashi seguía el ejemplo de Shizune y se dirigía a reunirse con Yamato y Asuma.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –masculló Jiraiya, mientras trataba de mantener su mirada fija en un punto, pero el alcohol en su sangre se lo impedía–. ¡Eras tan plana! –remarcó, alargando la vocal de “tan” y apuntando temblorosamente a los senos de Tsunade. La Hokage sólo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dedicó una mirada asesina–. ¡No quiero decir que ahora lo seas! –se apresuró a corregir ante la mirada fulminante de Tsunade.

–Y entonces tú eras mucho más educado –acusó la rubia, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y colocando su rostro entre sus manos provocativamente.  
–Qué va –respondió el Sannin, enfocando sus pupilas negras en el escote de Tsunade, que fingió no darse cuenta–. Entonces no estaba ebrio.

–Pues entonces hay un problema –apuntó Tsunade; ante la mirada interrogativa de Jiraiya rodó los ojos–. Tendrías que haber escuchado ese refrán: “los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad”; si estás diciendo esto ahora…

–¡No, no, no, no, no! –se apresuró a aclarar–. Podrías ser linda, en serio, si no fueras tan gruñona y si usases ropa que…

–Y tú podrías ser alguien agradable si no te comportaras como un maldito bastardo –lo cortó Tsunade.

–¡Oh, vamos! –exclamó Jiraiya, con fingida impotencia–. ¡Querías que fuera honesto!

–¿Honesto? –inquirió Tsunade, haciendo un exagerado gesto de sorpresa–. ¿Es eso?

–¡Por supuesto! –se defendió, haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una expresión de inocencia que sencillamente no iba con él.

–¿No te estarás desquitando por todas las veces que te gané cuando éramos niños? –preguntó Tsunade mientras efectuaba un movimiento brusco que hizo que la manga de su kimono se   
deslizara, dejando su hombro izquierdo al descubierto. Jiraiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¡Eso nunca! –insistió Jiraiya, mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la superficie de la mesa… o lo intentaba, pues calculó mal la distancia y estuvo a punto de caer de su silla–. ¡Además, tú nunca me ganaste!

–¿En serio? Inquirió Tsunade–, porque no te ves precisamente convincente en este momento…

–¡Venga! ¡Soy un Sannin! –exclamó, haciendo un ademán que hizo parecer que invocaba algo al cielo.

–¡Yo también! –repuso Tsunade–. ¡Y el Quinto Hokage además! ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos, tratando de que el gesto pareciera amenazador, pero sin conseguirlo del todo porque se tambaleaba demasiado. Tsunade le sonrió con burla, aunque sus en ojos había una chispa de cariño.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose.

–Oye, chica de las babosas –dijo Jiraiya finalmente, llamándola por un apodo que hacía años no usaba; sorprendida, Tsunade siguió sonriendo–, un día debemos salir, tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

–¿Qué viejos tiempo? –inquirió ella con burla, aunque con la sonrisa aún estampada en el rostro.

–Oh, vamos –insistió Jiraiya–. ¡Cuando éramos un equipo!

–Cuando éramos un equipo salíamos con Orochimaru y el Tercero –apuntó Tsunade– Además, me niego a salir contigo si llevas de compañero una botella de sake –apuntó, como   
manifestando un hecho. Ambos callaron. 

–Hey, Quinta –la llamó Jiraiya tras unos momentos de silencio, tornándose súbita y sospechosamente serio–. Aún somos un equipo, ¿no es cierto? –los ojos miel de Tsunade se suavizaron.

–Por supuesto que sí, viejo sapo –murmuró, con la voz que usaría para responderle a alguien que preguntaba si el cielo era azul.

Se miraron a los ojos sin cruzar palabra durante unos instantes. Justo cuando Jiraiya abría la boca para decir algo más apareció Shizune, que golpeó suavemente el hombro de Tsunade para atraer su atención.

–Tsunade-sama –dijo–, deberíamos irnos. La esperan junto a la ruleta de la suerte –la aludida hizo una mueca infantil que podría interpretarse como “¿en serio planeas que me mueva?”–.   
Espero que no haya bebido demasiado –murmuró Shizune, apuntando a Jiraiya.

–¡No he probado nada! –se defendió Tsunade, al tiempo que se ponía en pie renuentemente.

–Esperen, voy con ustedes –dijo Jiraiya mientras intentaba levantarse, aunque volvía a caer pesadamente sobre la silla porque sus piernas estaban adormecidas con sake.

–No en ese estado –apuntó Tsunade secamente–. Soy la Hokage, no el hazmerreír de la aldea.

Jiraiya se llevó una mano dramáticamente al pecho, fingiendo que había sido herido de muerte por las palabras de Tsunade, que sólo lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

–¡Eso es cruel, Tsunade! –se quejó amargamente, arrastrando las palabras–. ¡Soy el amigo de tu infancia, el que te cuidó las espaldas cuando éramos niños! ¡Y ahora me das la espalda porque te avergüenzas de mí! ¡La misma espalda que no tendrías de no ser por mí!

–Ya, reina del drama –lo cortó Tsunade mientras rodaba los ojos–. Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de meterte dos litros de sake al cuerpo.

–¡No fueron dos litros! –argumentó Jiraiya mientras empezaba a contar con los dedos infructíferamente. 

–Es igual –murmuró Tsunade, dándose la vuelta–. Adiós.

–¡Espera, espera! –gritó Jiraiya–. ¡No olvides que tenemos una cita luego! –Tsunade sencillamente lo ignoró mientras salía del local.

–¿Cita? –preguntó Shizune una vez que estuvieron fuera–. ¿Cómo si estuvieran saliendo? –le sonrió con emoción, lanzándole una mirada pícara.

–No es nada –aseguró Tsunade mientras negaba con la cabeza–. Mira cómo está de ebrio. Apuesto que cuando vuelva a sus cinco ni siquiera lo recordará.

Shizune se quedó en silencio un momento, frunciendo los labios.

–No lo sé, Tsunade-sama –murmuró finalmente. Ya sabe lo que dicen “los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad”, si le ha propuesto que salieran juntos ahora… Además –agregó, con una voz que manifestaba que era algo obvio–, usted siempre pierde las apuestas.

Tsunade, que caminaba por delante de ella hizo un movimiento con la mano izquierda que quería decir que lo olvidara, como restándole importancia. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en sus labios la   
desmentía.

Quizás, y sólo quizás, no era mala idea salir con Jiraiya “como en los viejos tiempos”.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, leen y comenten, ¡háganme saber en qué puedo mejorar!


End file.
